


A voracious hunger

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Bondage, M/M, Masochism, PWP, St. Andrew's Cross, cock torture, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Megatron have a little fun with masochism and a St. Andrews cross.</p><p>A gift/art trade for Shitpostingandgayrobots on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A voracious hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shitpostingandgayrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shitpostingandgayrobots).



Megatron carried Starscream in his arms to their berthroom. The seeker's helm rested against his broad, gunmetal chest. His slender frame seemed light in the warlord's mighty grasp. 

They had their share of differences. Limits were pushed and boundaries broken over the vorns. Trust that had been lost and later found, time and time over. Yet something made Starscream always one to return. For some reason Megatron always forgave him. Perhaps it was that Starscream was irresistible, even for someone with a spark as cold as Megatron's. He knew that a mech with his rank could have whomever he chose. Of all mechs, he had chosen his second in command. 

Megatron's berthroom looked a lot more than a dungeon than a resting place. Dark purple walls with low lights to highlight the various weapons that adorned the walls, this was his dwelling. 

In the corner sat a metal structure known as a St. Andrew's cross. It was tall enough for a mech Starscream's size and shaped like an X. This particular model had been crafted to fit the cold, industrial look of the nemesis while still retaining Megatron's regal taste. It had smooth black metal and purple leather to cushion the pedes and servos of whomever would be bound.

Megatron lowered Starscream down onto his pedes before pinning him against the structure. He growls lowly as their frames meet, delivering a solid nip to the side of Starscream's neck. This caused the smaller mech to squirm with anticipation. He had been courted by Megatron long enough to know what was going to happen next.

Megatron held Starscream's wrist in place, winding a rope around it to hold him in place before tying it off. He did the same with the other on the opposite side of the structure.

"Now you will be perfectly secure." Megatron intones, looking over his mate.

Starscream nodded. His faceplate was an expression of anticipation and slight fear. He knew that there was no way down from here at this point. The rush from this type of encounter was so intense that he could almost get off on that alone.

With a devilish grin Megatron slides down in front of Starscream. The seeker tries to look downward to see what the larger mech has planned for him. All he is able to see from this vantage point if the top of his gunmetal helm.

Megatron began to nip and kiss at Starscream's inner thighs. This evoked several moans from him, writhing and pressing into his wanting mouth. The warlord's denta grew progressively rougher until they eventually began to puncture Starscream's armor.

"Did that hurt?" Megatron asks as he raises an eyebrow, debating on proceeding.

"D-don't stop now." Starscream whined, a pleading look in his optics.

Megatron laps at the tang of spilled energon. Then he drags his clawed digits along the surface of Starscream's thighs with the sound of metal scraping metal. His talons manage to leave thin silver lines as they make their way.

Megatron chuckles lowly as he looks up at Starscream. There is a wicked look in his red optics as he opens his mouth to display his denta. He grazes Starscream's slender spike with them just enough to get his attention. He draws back to a safe distance before snapping them. Starscream shudders, his wings jerk even though his spike is well out of range. 

"M-master you wouldn't..." Starscream manages. 

"Why would I?" Megatron intones. "I enjoy your spike do I not?"

"Would it be wrong of me if I...did...want to feel your teeth?" Starscream inquires, a quiver in his vocals.

"Then I must oblige you, Starscream." Megatron chuckled darkly.

Megatron's large servo nearly engulfs the seeker's spike determined to give him a good working up. If there was anything Megatron enjoyed about Starscream it was that their size difference made him feel even more powerful than he already was.

Megatron began by lapping at Starscream's valve. From there he dragged his glossa upwards flicking over his node without stopping, then all the way up the very tip of his spike. Noting Starscream's panting he drags his denta gingerly across it's surface, making him shiver.

Megatron looks up at him one last time to make for certain that his mate is at ease, or at ease as one could be in his position. Starscream nods silently as if to ask him hurry up before he loses his courage.

Megatron's denta closed upon his spike. Using just the right amount of strength he punctures the surface of Starscream's spike, ever so slightly. The seeker draws a sudden gasp. His mate looks up into his optics with a devious glance as he tastes his energon. He repeats this once more, this time dragging his denta to lightly scrape the surface.

Once withdrawn, Starscream's spike bears several marks. Punctures as well as silver lines where metal had been scratched. Starscream writhed against his master's servo no doubt intoxicated by the sensation of pleasure and pain.

Starscream felt as if he were about to burst. Though his pride wouldn't let him overload. With gentle touches, Megatron let the energon lubricate his servo to do the work. He hadn't wished to destroy what he held dear after all.

Megatron's digits raked Starscream's thighs with a voracious hunger. A large digit stroked along the top of Starscream's length, smearing energon with prefluid before he lapped it up. A sight which made Starscream's wings quiver.

"Frag I'm so close." Starscream whined.

Megatron smirked up at his mate before reclaming his spike within his mouth. This time intent on sucking out more than just engergon. His toungue gliding over the scarred metal of Starscream's spike as his digits pressed against his node.

All Starscream could do was roll his hips against the contact as he began to overload. Once it overtook him Starscream's transfluid flooded Megatron's mouth. This didn't stop him from continuing to treat his mate's node with care until he was certain that he had finished.

Starscream remains speechless, in a state of awe as well as lust. He can feel his master's glossa lapping up the remaining droplets. Once he is able to focus again he notices that Megatron had risen to his pedes to stand before him.

Megatron runs his servos along his mate's chestplating. Greeting Starscream with a rough kiss he allows him a taste of his own energon mixed with transfluid. 

He steps back to let his fans clear the heat that gathered in the hollows of his collarstruts. In a moment he knows he must take his mate to recharge in the berth, but for now he is content to admire the sight of his spent lover.


End file.
